Abstract Administrative Module The Administrative Module will oversee the efficient use of resources and the equitable utilization of the services provided in the resource modules supported by this P30 Core grant for vision research. It will provide strong leadership to oversee the efficient utilization of support from this NEI P30 Vision Core Grant. It will monitor the efficient utilization of funds distributed from this award to the individual modules. An Executive Committee will be established to review and monitor the progress and efficiency of each resource module supported by this grant. This module will establish a clear line of authority to resolve any conflicts or problems that may arise that would alter the efficient use of the module services by participating investigators. An external advisory board will meet each year to review the activities supported by this NEI P30 Core Grant and offer suggestions for improvement. The leadership of this module will see that primary access to the core module will be for NEI R01 funded investigators; that newly recruited investigators will be able to obtain data for new NEI R01 grant submissions with help from the resource modules; that the resource modules will help foster collaborative interactions between RO1 funded investigators and newly recruited investigators; that the resource modules will be helpful in attracting investigators from other departments in the institution to research on the visual system; and that the resource modules will be highly visible as an attractive departmental resource as we continue to expand our research faculty.